


Brace for the storm

by LadyPrussia



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed inspired, Cross fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: While BTS and Got7 have happy and loving relationships in the normal idol life, when they sleep and take their second life running an Assassins guild they go from lovers to mortal enemies, mortal enemies who doesn't understand why they really wanna bang each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is teaser for my new series that I will write after hidden omega!
> 
> I am trying to decide between this story and my story called: Last defense of the human race!
> 
> To decide which I will write you can vote her:
> 
> https://strawpoll.de/41r5dy3

You know dreams? And how they can feel so real when you wake up? For a second everything is clear, but as you blink away the sleep from your eyes the dream fades, into a distant memory. What if I told you that it’s more complicated than that? Dreams aren’t just dreams, dreams are when your subconscious removes itself from your body to go to… also your body.

I know it sounds weird, but hold on a second the normal world is what  your are used to, plain and boring. And then we have Payne, for a simple way to describe it… It’s around the year of 1200, you and me probably have boring lives. This world is probably pretty plain for us, and we might be a servant or slave in Payne. Luckily I’m not here to tell you about your life, or about mine, I want to tell you the story of two different kpop groups.

Things were all nice and dandy in normal world, group leader Namjoon was falling asleep sandwiched between his two boyfriends unaware that his story in Payne is just about to start, as he dozes off warm and happy he wakes up with a start in Payne. No longer is he the BTS kpop groups leader, no as he wakes up and instantly grabs for the blade hidden under his pillow confused about what woke him up, he is Kim Namjoon notorious leader of the BTS assassins guild.

The BTS guild ran the east part of Salvation, the biggest town in Payne and their operation spanned over a 100 different members, but the most important were the 7 main member of BTS. North and West part of Salvation was run by a mysterious hooded group all known as Big Bang, while the south part was run by Got7 their biggest rival, because nobody fucked with Big Bang.

What woke him up turned out not to actually be an attack on the hideout, instead Taehyung working on perfecting a bomb. Why did he always practice in the hideout? He could hear Yoongi groaning in the room next to him, their resident archer had been up all night to protect Jimin while he decided to rob one of the high estates in the west area. For a short moment the leader thought of going back to sleep, but said cat thief didn’t agree with him as he banged on the door to Namjoon accomediations.

Apparently the painting he had stolen was forged, they all knew who had done it as Namjoon swore under his breath, fucking Got7!

In the south part of the town Jaebum was looking at the real painting, he had stolen the painting over a week ago and they had finally gotten the alarm that BTS had stolen it, he couldn’t stop himself from swinging around Jinyoung, his forger boyfriend had done an amazing job with forgery and he wasn’t even sure if the tiny duo of BTS had even noticed the fake yet.

He wanted to boast to Jackson, but their leader was still sleeping and Jaebum knew better than waking him when he was with Mark. The lanky archer was finally home having spent too many nights in the enemy territory spying on BTS (and maybe appreciating BTS’s leaders impressive thighs, but that isn’t important right now.)

What neither guild understand is this pull they have towards each other, but they should really hurry up and understand, because a storm is headed their way and even together this one might be too strong to control.

So we start our story in the 1 of 1 whore house, a neutral ground, as oldest BTS member Seokjin stares down Got7’s blackmailer Youngjae from the other side of the room as he charms information out of the lady in his lap.


End file.
